once upon a fairy tail
by slendyneedshugstoo
Summary: A Stilu fanfic that has a few swear word occasionally and fairly common make out sessions... dont like dont read please no flames this is my first.i do appriceate constructive criticism so if im doing anything you think could be done better please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 normal pov

Once upon a time in a land called Fiore. There was a princess in this land who's name was Lucy. Lucy was very upset, because her father wanted to force her to marry a prince from a neighboring kingdom, to ensure peace between the two kingdoms. Lucy had only met the boy once, and he was quite unpleasant if she were to be frank. His name was Sting, and he had treated her as if she were his maid from the moment the had met. Sure he was attractive, but what use was a pretty face if it was simply the shell for an ugly heart? Lucy's father had just been about to seal the deal and begin the preparations for the wedding when Lucy decided to run away. She didn't wish to marry such a rude man.

Lucy gathered her most plain clothes, along with a pair of pajamas and some clean undergarments. She packed them into a drawstring bag and retrieved her stash of jewel from her sock drawer. Lucy then put on a sleeveless white and blue button down top and a blue skirt. She pulled on a pair of brown leather boots, and a brown belt. She exited her room and slipped cautiously into the armory. She quickly selected a whip and a ring of keys. She didn't know how to use either of the items, but the whip seemed fairly easy to learn how to use, and it was the most lightweight weapon in the room.

Lucy slunk outside to the horse barn, and after evacuating the horses, lit a fire in the hay. She watched the smoke curl up into the sky, then set off into the woods. hopefully her diversion would be effective enough to keep them from looking for her until it was too late. She dashed into the trees, keeping up the pace for what felt like hours, but was really only about forty-five minutes. She found a clearing, and decided to sleep there for the night. she rested her head on a rock and quickly drifted off.

The next morning at dawn, Lucy woke up in what appeared to be complete darkness. Lucy looked upward to see that there was a tall blonde man standing above her with his arms crossed and a gruff look on his face. She jumped up, gripping her whip so hard her knuckles turned a sickly white. The man gave her an arrogant smirk, but backed was a scar on the mans eye, shaped like a lightning bolt.

"Who are you and how did you find me?" Lucy questioned, trying her best to sound menacing. The man held his hand up in the air as if saying "i surrender" The man spoke. "I'm Laxus, and in case you didn't notice, you were laying in the middle of a field in plain sight. And by the way, i think i deserve a thank you considering that when i found you i had to fight away a pack of wolves that were about to _eat you!"_

Lucy was appalled. She could have been eaten by wolves and _this _arrogant excuse for a man had saved her life? Lucy attempted to mimic Laxus's demeanor, sneering. " well thank you _ever_ so much for your help, but unless you want to watch me change, i suggest you leave..." Laxus smirked. " that actually doesn't sound too bad..." Lucy kicked him into the trees, and quickly changed her skirt into a pair of jeans, then set off into the woods, leaving Laxus on the ground. He watched her go, staring at her butt. talk about hawkward... did you catch my bird pun?


	2. Chapter 2

_Lucy's POV_

_That Laxus guy is so __irritating.__ he's a perv too... _I thought to myself. I gathered all my things from the clearing, and set off into the woods. I pulled out the set of keys i had stolen from the armory. _I wonder what they do?_ I asked myself. I twisted one in the air, experimenting. There was a small puff of smoke and a cute little white creature with a golden cone-like nose appeared. " I'll call you Plue " i smiled. I tried twisting the key again, and with another puff of smoke, Plue was gone. I tried the same thing with a different key, and this time a boy about my age, with an orange mop of hair and a crisp suit, appeared. "I'm Loki, and i am pleased to make your acquaintance," the boy said. I asked him what the keys were and he said they were gate keys. Apparently, when i turned one, it summoned a spirit from the celestial world that would help me fight. " Just be careful with Aquarius. She has a bit of a temper..." Loki smirked.

" that seems like it might be useful on my journey. thanks!" i grinned. Loki smiled flirtatiously. " anything for my princess..." I blushed, and closed his gate before he could try to put the moves on me again. I continued into the forest, venturing deeper and deeper into the wilderness.

I heard a growl behind me, and i whipped around to see. Laxus stood behind me, smirking in an enraging, but oddly attractive way. " what, did i scare you? poor little princess... Well, since you don't look like you have a place to sleep, I'll just have you stay at my house for tonight. We wouldn't want our little runaway bride to have to sleep on the ground, now would we?" Laxus taunted. My face blanched. " That's right i know everything, _**Lucy Heartfilia**_. Now come quickly, before i decide to take you home to daddy." He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder. I beat on his back with my fists, but it didn't phase him.

I was carried into a cabin, and roughly tossed onto an old mattress. I had long since given up fighting him, so i just went to sleep. I woke up the next morning to find him with his arms wrapped around me.I tried to break free, and none too gently either, but it was all for naught. I tried slipping out from under him as well, and heard a deep chuckle as his grip tightened. he rolled over so that he was hovering over me, pinning my arms down.

" good morning sunshine. I'll go make some breakfast. Hope you like bacon..." He got up off me and sauntered off into the kitchen to make some food. It was then that i noticed he was dressed only in boxers. I turned beet red and buried my face in the pillow. I just wanted to run away, but there was no chance of doing that anytimesoon. It appeared as though he planned to keep me...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Laxus's POV

Dang, was Lucy P. when she woke up and i was hugging her in my sleep. Totally worth it though. I decided to make some breakfast, because she had woken me up anyways. I stalked into the kitchen, and started some bacon on the stove. I gathered all the ingredients for pancakes, and mixed them together, then added a little bit of cinnamon for my own special touch. _Only the best for a princess._ I thought deviously. Lucy soon came into the kitchen, following her nose. She plucked a piece of bacon from the plate as soon as i removed it from the pan, but quickly dropped it after burning her fingers. I pointed at a cabinet in the adjoining bathroom."The medical kit is in there. Run some cold water over your burn and bandage it. Hopefully this will teach you to wait and ask before you take."

Lucy pouted, but did as she was told. After she finished cleaning herself up, she got dressed and sat down at the table to wait. I delivered a plate with two cinnamon pancakes coated in maple syrup, along with three strips of bacon. Lucy quickly downed the bacon, but took her time with the pancakes, savoring them. Once she finished, she attempted to walk outside, but i grabbed her around the waist and spun her around to look at me. "Where do you think you're going?" i asked, amused. Oh, she was just so much fun to mess with!

I decided maybe it was time to let her go. I could pretty much already tell you that i was going to see her again. After all, i was the one who was hired to turn her into the was bound to encounter me sooner or later, and when that time came, i was going to capture her. I released her."go. before i change my mind..." Lucy dashed out the door with her bags, not once looking back. I laughed. "See you soon," i muttered.

Cliffhanger!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey y'all! Read and review!

Chapter 4 Lucy's POV

As i dashed through the forest, i started to get out of breath,but made the mistake of pushing myself. I woke up half an hour later, and a girl with white hair was hovering over me. " You're awake? Good. Now get off my territory." I got a puzzled look on my face. Her territory? Oh well... I wasn't exactly in the position to be asking questions. I stood up, and brushed myself off. " Thank you for your assistance. May i ask your name?" She looked at me, and bluntly responded, "No." I continued to bug her, and eventually she caved. " My name is Sayaka Akane. Now please leave. I thanked her one more time, before continuing on my way, this time walking.

I had been walking for hours, and was starting to get thirsty. I dug around in my bag, only to find that i had forgotten to pack a water bottle! I looked around, and saw no obvious water sources, so i just continued to walk. Even farther down, I had no luck in finding any kind of water or liquid. At this point, i was desperate, but i was also exhausted, so i decided to take a quick rest. The next morning before dawn, i woke up, and packed my things. I was fairly certain that i was dehydrated, and i had about one day left without water before i died. I knew this because of the rule of three. Three minutes without air, three days without water, and three weeks without food.

I searched the area, but still couldn't find a water source, so i walked farther into the woods. I kept going and going until i fainted from the stress and dehydration. i woke up a minute later though, and continued on my search. If i went much longer without water, i would die. Searching proved to be too much physical exertion, and i fainted. This time i was out for hours. I woke up to find Sayaka above me, yet again. " You would think that after i saved your life once, you would be grateful enough not to endanger yourself again for at least a week, but no. Drink this, it will rehydrate you. " I sipped a blue mixture from a bottle, and instantly felt much better. Sayaka took the bottle back, and picked me up, slinging me on her back piggyback style.

" There's someone waiting for you." Sayaka said gruffly. I wondered who it was, but was still feeling weak enough that i couldn't have fought back if i tried, so i just let her take me wherever it was she was taking me. That is, until we arrived at the castle. I started kicking, and trying to get down and run. She easily held me in place, and cleared the palace guards' inspection. I was brought into the throne room, and set before my father.

My dad looked more concerned than angry, but i wasn't fooled. He had to put on a show until the guards and Sayaka left. Sayaka stalked out the door briskly, and the guards followed her out. As soon as the door shut, my father's worried face twisted into that of rage. " How dare you run away! You could have just said you didn't like him!" I turned red with anger. " I did tell you that i didn't like him! I told you over and over, you just didn't want to listen! " I yelled. My father turned an unattractive shade of purple. "Don't you take that tone with me young lady! You will have to be punished, and i know just the thing."

My father's face changed instantly, contorting into a Cheshire cat grin. " Your punishment is that you must marry the very man you away from. Guards, lock her in her room." My father said. I crumpled into a ball of despair, and the guards dragged me into my room, locking the door from the outside. I began to sob, my shoulders shaking. This couldn't be happening!


	5. OC intro

Hi so this chapter I'm just gonna introduce you to an OC I'm gonna put in the story.

Name: Sayaka Akane

Age: 18

nickname/title: the white huntress

Gender: female

Sexual orientation: straight

Appearance: Long white hair that is usually kept contained in a side braid and rarely left down. Large violet eyes, and long black eyelashes. Voluptuous body shape, and long legs. Wears white tunic and leggings with black boots, and carries a black quiver full of silver arrows on her back.

Personality: cold to people she isn't familiar with, but warms up once she knows you well. Very strong beliefs about wrong and right, and will do anything to uphold them. She likes to act tough when everyone is around, and nobody sees through her act, but on the inside she is sad and lonely and scared.

History:When both of her parents died, she had to learn how to get by on her own, and had nobody to depend on, and she's scared that if she depends on another anymore, they might betray or hurt her.

Magic: Archer magic, white storm magic, and secretly possesses a rare variation of celestial magic.

Special moves: Can shoot arrows made of any element, including light and darkness. Can conjure storms that produce white lightning that strikes her enemies. it is extremely lethal when intended to kill. She can gather white light into a ball in her hand and throw it at opponents.

Limitations: Weak against black magic mages, and gets sick on anything that travels through the air.

Strengths: Good with her fists, magic, and weapons. Strong against most magics, but especially strong against rune mages, because she is immune to their spells.

Weaknesses: Afraid of being alone. If she gets extremely sad or angry, she will go into shadow spell mode, and lose control. In shadow spell, she will attempt to injure and kill anyone in a ten-mile radius of her. The only way to break her out of this is to deal a hard blow just above her heart.

Likes: Waffles and vodka. Laxus Dreyar and Sting Eucliffe.

Dislikes: People who enjoy others' pain. Sting Eucliffe

Magic circle: White, but black when in shadow spell.

Joined Fairy Tail because: The jobs were much needed, and she wanted to have some became attached to the guild, and hasn't left it ever since.

Special information: She is the only person ever to not have an alternate Edolas version of herself


	6. Chapter 5

I sat on my bed, sobbing. How could father do this to me? That man was utterly repulsive! I dried my tears, and my despair changed into anger.I couldn't accept this could i? I needed to fight back. fight for what was _right._ You know what they say. If you want to make an omelet, you have to break some eggs. My father would have no idea what hit him, i resolved. It was the time for revenge. I refused to be some damsel in distress, praying for release from this tower of mine. It was time to break free.

Before i could start to plot, a guard came into the room. " It's time to go. Pack anything you want to bring, because you won't have another chance." I rushed around the room, gathering the gate keys,my traveling clothes, my whip, my diary, and some other items, including my secret stash of jewel and a formal dress just in case. I also secretly slipped a dagger into my boot. I would eventually got to enact my revenge, and when i did, nobody could stop me.

I was taken to a carriage, where Sting sat inside, smirking. " Well look who it is! Little Lucy Hearfilia is the bad girl of the family." I put my head down, counting to ten in my head, trying to keep from blowing up in his face. It seemed that a week in the wild had only served to worsen my temper. Sting continued to speak, with a cocky tone in his voice. "What, trying to keep your temper under control? Go ahead, snap. See what happens." I turned my head to glare as he cast me an infuriating Cheshire cat grin.

The carriage stopped moving,and i resisted the urge to leap out and run. _Just stick it out a little longer,_ i thought. I got myself under control, and smiled sweetly, sitting up straight." are we there? " I asked. Sting nodded, looking amused. I followed him into the gigantic castle, and he led me to my room, but instead of leaving, he advanced toward me. I backed away, and he continued to move forward, forcing me to back up until my legs hit the bed, sending me tumbling down, landing on a soft cushion.

Sting leaned over me, with his arms on either side of me. I cowered, and he dipped his head to kiss me, but i turned my head and the kiss hit my cheek instead. I couldn't have this arrogant, insensitive man stealing my first kiss. I blushed, and hid my face in the blankets, turning over so my back was facing up. The arms caging me were removed, and i heard the door open and close. I sat up, my eyes still closed. I slowly opened them, and suddenly, Sting swooped down on me, smashing his lips against mine.

He pinned my arms down above my head, and i struggled to break the kiss. He pulled away, and just held me that way for a while. I squirmed in his grip,and he picked me up princess style. I was taken to his room for some reason, and set down on his bed. I hid my face to try and prevent him from kissing me again.

Sting's breath tickled my ear as he whispered to me. " Give it up. You're my mate, and my wife. It's gonna have to happen eventually."This sentence both scared me, and attracted me, and i didn't know why. "What's a mate?" I asked, my voice shaking. Sting sat up, and i did too. " I'm a dragon slayer, taught by a dragon, and my magic, besides being very useful in wars, helps me find the person who can bring out the very best in me. I can feel something between us. Something more than i felt with any of the other girls i dated. I loved you from the first time we met, and i knew i had to have you. I wanted to look cool to make you like me, but all it did was push you away."

Sting looked sad, and so without thinking,i gave him a hug." It's gonna be alright. I'm here now." Sting looked down at me in wonder, but it quickly disappeared as he coated his face in a mask of composure. He drew away. "I need to know if you're serious about this. Maybe you should get to know me better. Once you agree to be my mate, it's permanent. You can't go back,ever." I considered it for a moment. "Let's get to know each other."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Sting's POV

In the moment she said that, my heart filled with joy. Lucy was going to take the time to get to know me! I wished i hadn't acted so badly to her previously. I would have made a much better impression that way, but i guess not everything can always be exactly how you wanted it to be. I was just glad she had even considered me. " Would you like to start with dinner?" i asked tentatively. She nodded, and i smiled sheepishly. I asked the cook to make all of her favorite dishes, and went to the garden to gather a bouquet to give to her. This was going to be the most beautiful night of her life. I would make sure of it.

oooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooOOoooO

Lucy's POV

I was unsure whether or not to believe that he was telling the truth about only pretending he was an arrogant jerk, but i decided to give him a chance. Just as i came to this conclusion, a maid slipped into the room. She held up an amazing dress, covered in crystals. It was a blush pink color, with a sweetheart neck line. The maid helped me slip into it, and i smiled at myself in the mirror. The maid helped me brush my now tangled hair. I tugged up the bodice of the dress, and was escorted to the dining hall. Inside, there was a buffet set out, with all my favorite dishes arranged on it. I smiled when i saw Sting waiting for me. He wore a suit with a red tie. As i came toward him, he pulled out a chair for me.I sat down, and he seated himself next to me. The servers dished us up with a small amount of every dish, and placed the plates in front of us. Sting was the first to speak. "So what's your favorite color?" he asked. I giggled a little. " I'm very partial to blue of any kind, although i think aqua is my favorite." Sting nodded, and spoke again. "Mine is gold. What's your favorite animal?" He asked. I answered more quickly this was no pondering necessary for this one. "I love birds. They can just fly wherever they wish." Sting smiled. " mine is the saber tooth tiger." It felt as if the night continued on forever, and i was glad that it felt that way. I had a ton of fun with sting. By the end of the night, it felt as though we had known each other for years. I retired to my bedroom, changed into a sleeping gown,and snuggled into the night i dreamed of Sting.


	8. Chapter 7

sorry i haven't updated in months ^.^ hopefully it was worth the wait. Please vote for if you want a lemon in this story or not

chapter 7 Lucy's POV

The next morning, i woke up to a maid shaking me awake. I blinked a few times, grumbling about how it was to early to be out of bed, and sat up. I went to put on my dress from last night, but the maid insisted i wear a short pink and white dress instead. I opened the closet to flip through the immense amount of dresses for the one i was looking for, but someone sprang out of the closet! They covered my mouth with one large hand and whispered in my ear, "don't you dare say a word or you're as good as toast."

I recognized the voice immediately. What was Laxus doing here?! Laxus wasted no time throwing me over his shoulder and jumping out the first story window. Little did he know i had used my lipstick to write help in waxy scarlet on the window glass. I am blindfolded outside the castle, and taken to god only knows where. Laxus throws me down on a mattress, and unties my blindfold. I grimace. "Miss me?" I mumble sarcastically.

Laxus hands me a bottle full of water, along with a dagger that i had left last time i was here. I look at him incredulously. "You're seriously giving me a weapon?! Are you some sort of idiot? If you give me a weapon, i can do this!" I slash out with the dagger, and cut his cheek. While he stands stunned, I dash out the door at full speed, and climb as high as i can into a tree.

It's not long before i hear Laxus's voice calling me out. "come out, come out wherever you are! Better run red riding hood. The wolf is coming to get you," His voice grates my nerves, each rough word sending a shiver down my spine and leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. I blend into the shadows and desperately send mental signals to Sting for help. I don't expect them to work, but it seems that they do. He shows up like my night in shining armor, punching Laxus so hard it leaves a dent in the ground, and kicking him out of the way. I clamber down the tree and leap into his arms. I hug him tightly, and smile. "Thank you so much for saving me! I was in some deep trouble back there,"

Sting nods. "I don't know what i would do without you. Besides, you are my mate, so i heard your mental signals." I look at him shocked. Then i notice what he is looking at. "What a shame... That was such a pretty nightgown too..." I look at him slightly irritated, but stay silent, if only because he just saved my ass. We walk home, and i lay down on the bed, positively pooped. I fall asleep within seconds, and snore happily until dinner.

oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo

Sting's POV

I look upon my blonde angel's angelic face, and breathe in her scent. She smells like vanilla and strawberries, with an infusion of roses. I was so lucky i found her today. If i had lost her, i don't know what i would have done. Wether or not Lucy knew this, she was my everything.

_flashback_

_My breathing was ragged, and my heart was nearly pumping out of my chest. I sprinted through the woods, ignoring the twigs and branches scratching at me. All that was on my mind was, "get Lucy back." It chanted over and over in my head as i dashed through the wilderness. I came to the place where i heard the mental screams loudest, and saw Laxus standing at the base of a tree. My thoughts were filled with rage, and my vision turned red. My fist flew towards his face, and i gave it all my power. The impact left my hand sore, but left Laxus in a ditch in the ground. I watched my angel climb down from the tree, and suddenly she was flying into my arms. My heart beat harder than it ever had, and i squeezed her tightly to my chest. _

_I watched her sleeping once we got home, and stroked the strands of golden hair that were splayed out on the pillow erratically. I smiled softly, lost in my thoughts. _


End file.
